Truth Or Lies
by whyhellothere
Summary: What would you do if your family kept secrets from you? If your whole life was based on lies. Could you learn to trust again? SasuSaku. AU.


**Standard Disclaimer Applies. To All Chapters. **(:

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Truth Or Lies**

by: whyhellothere

-

_Chapter O1:_

**Your Lips Look Lonely, Would They Like To Meet Mine?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura sighed, looking outside the window of the small café she was sitting in. Many people littered the streets, most carrying umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain. Even though it was a rainy day many people had came out to the markets, intent on spending as much money as possible for the holiday season. She looked back down at her drink and twirled her spoon around in her choc hazelnut cappuccino. Bored, Sakura looked back out the window and frowned when she saw two men, dressed in black suits heading towards the café. _There goes my peace and quiet. _Sakura thought bitterly. They crossed the road quickly, trying to dodge the traffic. Neither had an umbrella, but it didn't look like they had been in the rain long. Most likely, they had just left a car or a shop. Sakura heard the bell ring above the door indicating the two men had just entered the café. They didn't order anything but she felt them sit down opposite her. Sakura finally looked up.

Both were wearing sunglasses, even on a cloudy day like today. It was rather pointless really; it was dark enough that the street lamps were lit, so why would they need sunglasses? Surely, not to protect themselves from the sun (since there was none, dark rain clouds completely covered the sky), more like they were trying to hide their identity. One had short, spiky brown hair and fairly dark skin. He was shorter than his partner but his suit seemed too tight, his muscles rippling under the fabric. The other had long blond hair, tied into a small pony tail. His skin was pale but not sickly. He was the taller of the two and he too had muscles, his suit stretching when he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the pink haired girl. It was the taller one who spoke, his voice dripping with authority.

"Now Princess, you know–"

"Save it" Sakura interrupted. The taller one frowned and narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. The shorter one looked more uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. He spoke next.

"But, My Lady, we need to protect–"

Sakura interrupted once more, "I said, save it"

Her emerald eyes narrowed and she stood up, her drink forgotten.

"I don't care what _He_ wants, but I am _not _going to comply. I can protect myself" She hissed defiantly. The two men looked rather startled. The shorter one started to panic.

"N-No. My-My Lady, He just wants to b-be aware of your safety a-and–"

Sakura scoffed, "More like he wants to keep an eye on me. He doesn't want me running away to tell all about his dirty little secrets"

The taller one stiffened, before he glared, "Princess, we are going to have to–"

Sakura cut him off, smirking, "You can try"

Sakura started to walk away and made it to the door before both her wrists were encased by two large hands. She turned her head to glare at Blondie and his partner standing by his side.

"Let go" Her voice was coated in venom.

The men exchanged a glance before she felt her wrists being pulled behind her back, rendering her arms useless. The shorter one looked back and forth between his partner and Sakura.

"Don't hurt her Hiro. You know what He said"

'Hiro' glared at his partner, "Shut up Jashiro. She won't tell anyone, now will you Princess?"

He tugged harder on her arms as if to emphasize his point.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it" Sakura replied sarcastically. She could almost feel the smug smirk on his face.

"Good girl"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Stupid men._

Sakura ducked down and spun around, twisting her wrists free of his hold. Before the men could regain their bearings or even contemplate what was happening, Sakura dropped to the floor and swept her foot out, knocking Jashiro to the floor. Hiro managed to jump over her foot but she straightened and twirled out of his way as he bent down to grab her. She brought her leg up but he caught that and when she threw her fist at him he caught that as well.

Hiro smirked at her, "You didn't really believe you could get away, now did you?"

Sakura smirked right back, "But you certainly didn't believe you could actually capture me, now did you?"

Sakura kicked off the ground and spun in the air, out of his grasp. She managed to kick Jashiro in the chest, just as he had gotten up, and he stumbled back crashing into a table.

She heard Hiro growl, exasperated, "Jashiro, your no help at all"

Sakura flipped over another table and turned to face Hiro. He walked to the left of the table and Sakura danced the opposite way. He tried the other way but Sakura just repeated the move.

"Bitch, get back here" Hiro growled. Sakura just smiled sweetly and spun on the spot, flicking her hair back.

"Only if you ask nicely" Sakura mocked. The man growled and jumped up on top of the table and Sakura slid underneath to the other side. Smirking, she got to her feet and threw open the café doors, sprinting outside into the pouring rain.

"STOP HER!"

Sakura started running, ignoring the protests behind her. _I knew I should have brought my bike._

**-**

**&**

**-**

"Uchiha, are you paying attention?"

Sasuke turned away from the window to glare at the teacher, "Hn"

Iruka sighed and turned back to the whiteboard, continuing his previous work. He would never get a proper answer out of that boy.

Sasuke sighed and looked back out the window. He watched the rain, thoroughly bored with his history class. History had always been his least favourite subject. It was so boring; half of the class proved that, they were all sleeping. Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to the quiet _pitter-patter _of the rain against the window. Sasuke loved the rain, even when he was small he could remember sitting outside on the terrace just watching the rain. It was so calming and refreshing. Sasuke needed calm at the moment; his head was spinning with information. Sasuke sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, he was getting a headache.

Itachi was back. Sasuke frowned. Why would Itachi come back now? He knows what the family is like. Just because there wasn't enough evidence for him to go to prison three years ago, everybody knows that he is guilty. _He probably wants more money because he didn't steal enough last time._ Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought._ Not to mention the fact that_ _**father**_, Sasuke thought the word bitterly, _welcomes him home with open arms_. Something's definitely not right. There is something missing, another piece to the puzzle.

A loud snore to his left broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to face Naruto, who was sleeping on the desk, his head resting on both of his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes. That dobe was going to get detention. He could already see Iruka stomping up the isle.

"Uzumaki! Wake Up!" Iruka yelled, hitting Naruto over the back of the head with his ruler. Naruto yelped and shot up. Sasuke smirked.

"Itai, Iruka-sensei, what was that for?" Naruto complained. Iruka scowled.

"No sleeping in class" Iruka huffed.

Naruto yawned, "Come on," Naruto whined, gesturing to the rest of the class, "I wasn't the only one sleeping. Besides, who can blame me? History is so boring"

Iruka looked around the room; the students who were sleeping were now wide awake or taking notes. They had heard him yell at Naruto and didn't want to get detention either. Naruto groaned when he looked around the room at all the _awake _students. He was always the scape goat.

"Detention, after school" Iruka said irritably, marching back to the front of the classroom. Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, sinking in his chair.

Sasuke smirked again. He was always right.

…

…

…

The bell rang indicating the end of class and the end of the day. Naruto muttered curses under his breath as he packed up his things. Sasuke smirked. Both walked out of the classroom and down the hallway, towards the entrance. Naruto was still muttering under his breath when they had reached the double doors, leading outside and Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Have fun in detention, dobe"

Naruto gave him a sarcastic grin and flipped him the finger.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. You know, you could have woken me up and then I wouldn't have to do this" Naruto complained.

Sasuke shrugged, "Where's the fun in that?"

"You're such a bastard" Naruto growled. Sasuke nodded, still smirking.

"I know" Sasuke replied nonchalantly. Both of them reached the glass doors, before they stopped.

Naruto looked outside, "It's been raining all day, I wonder when it will stop, hopefully before I finish detention. I have to walk home" Naruto commented.

Sasuke shrugged, "I dunno"

Naruto squinted, still looking out the glass doors. Suddenly, Naruto brightened and Sasuke inwardly groaned. _This can't be good._

"Have fun with your _fan girls_" Naruto mocked. Sasuke scowled and looked out the glass doors too. He groaned seeing a bunch of colourful umbrellas, floating by the gate. There was obviously a bunch of girls underneath them. Naruto cackled, seemingly satisfied he had won this round.

"Later teme" Naruto said, still grinning, walking back down the hall raising a hand in farewell.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke replied before walking outside. _Great, _Sasuke sighed, _I don't have an umbrella and my cars' in the shop_. The group of girls waiting by the fence didn't seem to notice him at first. _Need an idea, need an idea, need an id–. _Sasuke smirked.

He reached into his bag, pulling out a hat. He put it on and walked down the steps, ignoring the rain soaking his clothes. All the girls head's turned in his direction and Sasuke tensed up. He could feel their eyes on him, trying to figure out who he was. Obviously they didn't recognise him otherwise he would've been swarmed by now with questions of dates and marriage proposals. He kept his head down and smirked once he was past.

Hats, he mused, were a brilliant invention.

**-**

**&**

**-**

Sakura was tired, she had been running non-stop for two hours and these guys never seemed to give up. Also the fact that it was still raining and the men had cars and other such transportation didn't help her situation. She must be in really big trouble, if they're this persistent. She stopped for a second, to regain her breath before she heard more shouts.

"I FOUND HER!"

"THERE SHE IS!"

"STOP HER!"

Sakura swore and started running again, desperately trying to out run the men in black. She turned into a dark alley, dumpsters lined the walls and a stray cat crossed her path. Sprinting, her splashing footsteps and the pouring rain were the only noises in the quiet alley. She turned a corner and came to an abrupt halt, skidding a little on the wet ground.

A wire gate blocked her path. It towered over her and the top had an almost barbed wire affect. Sakura could hear the busy street up ahead, only a few feet away. The pink haired girl swore and heard the hurried splashes of footsteps behind her. They were closing in, getting closer, _almost here_. Sakura started to panic, she only had three options.

One: She could go back and try (and fail) to pass the men that had almost caught up.

Two: She could stay and wait till they caught up and fight till she's free. (Although, that option has the most potential to back fire, considering they probably had _guns_ and other harming weapons)

Or.

Three: She could scale and jump the barbed wire fence. She would get cut and bruised and would probably fall, but it was her best option. She would be free, the men couldn't possibly scale the fence and even if they did, she would be long gone.

Okay, so option three it is. Before she could change her mind, screaming was heard from behind her and she hastily started to undress.

Sakura took off her jacket and threw it over the top of the fence to cover the barbed wire. _At least I won't get too cut up._ Sakura thought. The footsteps were getting louder, almost deafening her. _There must be more men than I originally thought. _Sakura took a second to look back before she threw herself against the fence. Her fingers curled around the wire and she started to climb.

"THERE SHE IS, GET HER!"

Sakura's head spun around and she saw a couple of men pointing and shouting, running in her direction. She gasped and turned back around, practically running up the fence. She slipped multiple times; the metal was wet and slippery from the rain and it swung and creaked under her weight but she managed to reach the top just as she heard more men run around the corner.

Sakura rolled over the top of the fence, the barbed wire cutting her back and arms. Blood dropped on her jacket, which she managed to grab and rip from the fence as she dropped to the ground. _Damn it, this was expensive. _Sakura thought, eyeing the rips and holes in her jacket. Sakura landed in a crouch almost as if she was ready to pounce. She sprang to her feet and kept running, not looking back even when she heard the wire creak from the weight of the men trying to scale the fence.

Sakura let out a breath of relief; she could see the light and hear the people in the busy street up ahead. The men yelled to each other as they each tried to climb the fence. A gun shot silenced them all and Sakura's heart went into overdrive. _I thought they were supposed to take me back alive!? _Sakura increased her pace as another gun shot was heard and a piece of the wall next to her crumbled. _Well, I guess I wasn't as valuable as I thought I was. _Sakura thought sarcastically. She was almost there, only a few more steps. Next to her, a bin echoed and rattled with another gunshot.

Just as Sakura was about to turn the corner into the overcrowded street, another loud bang and an unbearable, burning pain shot through her left arm. Sakura screamed and clutched her left arm, just below her shoulder but she didn't stop running. Sakura fought back the tears that were threatening to spill and sprinted around the corner into the busy street. She leaned against the wall, panting. Grabbing her jacket she managed to rip off the sleeve and hastily tie it around her wound. _Damn it__! _Sakura thought, dropping the rest of her jacket before sprinting into the crowd, ignoring the angry shouts of the men behind her.

**-**

**&**

**-**

Sasuke was quite glad he didn't go home. After all, Itachi would be there and the less time he had to spend with him the better. Although, Itachi didn't seem to stay at home for very long periods of time anyway, he was always out… doing whatever he did. Usually he would just come home to eat, sleep and shower. It was rather odd, when Sasuke thought about it; Itachi had never mentioned a job. So what did he do all day? Whatever, it's not like Sasuke cared. _Just in case he is there_, Sasuke thought, _I don't want to home, I've got nothing better to do anyway._

He slipped out of the small kiosk he had been in and adjusted his hat. He would never leave home without one again. A simple little hat had solved all of his problems.

Okay, so maybe not all of his problems. It was still raining and he still didn't have an umbrella. However, Sasuke didn't mind too much. Sure, he was soaked, but it was also quite refreshing.

Sasuke started walking down the busy street, trying to avoid the rushing people pushing past him.

"STOP!"

Sasuke looked up from under his hat, however nothing happened, no one was talking to him.

"STOP HER!"

Ah, so it was a girl they were after. Well, that had nothing to do with him, so Sasuke kept on walking keeping his head down so no one would recognise him.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY WAY! WE NEED TO GET THE GIRL!"

Sasuke was getting rather annoyed, it couldn't be that important. Sasuke looked up again and saw the crowd in front of him parting to let someone small through. It looked like a girl, yet Sasuke couldn't be sure, he was too far away. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. As Sasuke got a better look, he saw that the person had dark pink hair. _Pink? What the hell?_

"STOP THAT GIRL! GET HER!"

"MOVE! LET ME THROUGH, SOMEBODY STOP THE GIRL!"

Sasuke looked further down the crowd and saw a bunch of men, jumping up though the people, trying to get the girl. It was rather strange, none of them had umbrellas and they were shoving the pedestrians out of the way. Sasuke squinted and saw guns in the men's hands and jackets. _Are they police? _Sasuke shook his head,_ they couldn't be. So that must mean that they are… _Sasuke looked back down just as the crowd parted in front of him.

Time seemed to slow down as a small girl sprinted through, her magenta coloured hair flowing freely behind her. She was wearing a denim mini skirt that had a split up either side to make it easier to run, and a pair of impossibly short black shorts underneath. He guessed it was for modesty. She was in a navy blue tank top that clung to her like a second skin. It seemed to have ridden up so that her smooth stomach was on display. Some black material was tied around her upper left arm and she had a sweatband around her right wrist. She also appeared to be drenched; she must have been in the rain for quite a while.

She looked up just in time to dodge Sasuke. She twirled around him but Sasuke wasn't going to let her go. He wanted to know what the problem was. What was so special about this girl? So he reached out and grabbed her arm. He just happened to catch her left arm, right where the black material was. The girl winced, crying out in pain, but came to a stop and jerked back into his chest.

Sasuke looked at her arm and suddenly let go, his fingers felt damp and when he looked at his hand it was smeared red. The girl glared and was about to take off again when he grabbed her wrist this time and pushed her up against the wall. He shoved his hat on her head and she shot him a confused look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" She whispered frantically trying to pull her wrists free. Sasuke's grip tightened. They both looked back to them men who were now searching the crowd trying to find her. They knew she wasn't running anymore. Sasuke scowled and turned back to her. His breath caught in his throat when he looked into her eyes. They were the most brilliant shade of green he had ever seen.

"Why are they chasing you?"

"That is none of your buisness" She hissed, "And just who the hell do you think you are? _Let me go_"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "I have an idea, so just, play along"

"What are you talking about? Please just let me go" She whispered desperately, throwing another look back towards the crowd. The men were significantly closer and were now throwing random people to the ground, still looking. Some men were even in the shops, searching for a flash of pink. Sasuke could see the men closest to them had their guns out, waving them threateningly at the civilians.

"Just play along" Sasuke hissed out through his teeth. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

She threw him a confused glare, her beautiful green eyes narrowing, "What are– Mmph"

Sasuke cut her off, pressing his lips to hers.

-

-

-

* * *

**Authors Note: Um, yeah. This is my first story. So, please be nice and review? Even if its just to tell me is sucks, that I should just give up now and never write again (I hope its not _that_ bad). **

**kthnxbai **(:

* * *


End file.
